1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of treating fluid by providing a gravity fed flow of fluid to an irradiation zone comprising at least one radiation source and having a closed cross-section which confines the flow of fluid within a predefined maximum distance from the at least one radiation source.
The present invention also relates to a novel method of cleaning a radiation source assembly located within a fluid flow wherein the exterior of the source is swept by a cleaning member containing an appropriate cleaning solution.
The present invention also relates to a novel system for treating fluid by exposing it to radiation. Specifically, the present invention relates to a novel gravity fed system for treating fluids comprising a treatment zone which includes a irradiation zone configured to provide a fixed fluid geometry relative to the radiation sources.
The present invention also relates to a novel radiation source module for use in a fluid treatment system. Specifically, the module includes one or more radiation source assemblies connect to a support member and the support member is designed to permit insertion and exaction of the module from the treatment system while the system is in use. The module is designed such that the radiation source assembly is prevented from contacting surfaces within the treatment zone of the system while being installed or removed.
The present invention also relates to a novel cleaning apparatus for fluid treatment systems. Specifically, the cleaning apparatus includes one or more cleaning members which may be swept over the exterior of radiation source assemblies within the fluid treatment system, the cleaning members containing a suitable cleaning fluid which contacts the exterior of the radiation source assembly and loosens and/or removes materials fouling the exterior of the radiation source assembly.